wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
World Tree
Were you looking for the Great Trees, the portals to the Emerald Dream? World Tree refers to one of the giant trees of Azeroth that has grown so large with the help of magic. Nordrassil Nordrassil, which means "Crown of the Heavens", was the original World Tree planted on the summit of Mount Hyjal after the War of the Ancients. It was blessed by the Dragon Aspects to grant immortality to the night elves and to allow their druids to enter the Emerald Dream. The power was unleashed after the Battle of Mount Hyjal. In Cataclysm In Cataclysm, players will see Nordrassil in Mount Hyjal towering over an inn beneath it. Teldrassil Located on an island of the same name, off the coast of northern Kalimdor, the Giant Tree Teldrassil — which means "Crown of the Earth" — was an unsuccessful attempt by Archdruid Fandral Staghelm and his compatriots to restore the night elves' immortality, lost with the destruction of Nordrassil. In World of Warcraft Teldrassil is the starting zone for night elves in-game. Vordrassil Vordrassil was a failed attempt at a World Tree, located in the Grizzly Hills of southern Northrend. Destroyed by the ancient druids, it is now the site of the furbolg city of Grizzlemaw. Part of the Old God Yogg-Saron sleeps beneath its roots, and appears to have been responsible for the corruption of the furbolg ( ). Yogg-Saron's corruption was also the motivation for the destruction of Vordrassil. In Wrath of the Lich King In Wrath of the Lich, players will see the corrupted stump of Vordrassil as Grizzlemaw in the Grizzly Hills. The remnant is inhabited and overrun by furbolgs, as well as animate oozes bubbling up from below. The rest of Vordrassil is broken in to huge pieces that stretch across half of Grizzly Hills. Shala'drassil Shala'drassil is a World Tree in Val'sharah on the Broken Isles. It has been corrupted by the Emerald Nightmare and also serves as a gateway into the Emerald Dream. In Legion Other possible World Trees * A possible World Tree is shown in a piece of concept art titled Idrassil and is found in The Art of World of Warcraft. However, it is probably just an early version of Teldrassil. * Another candidate is known as the Great Tree of Life, and appeared in the official Azure Tower Defense scenario map for Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne. Mythology The idea of a World Tree is certainly a reference to the World Tree of Norse mythology, Yggdrasil. Their names are similar, they both have wells underneath them: the Well of Eternity beneath Nordrassil, and the Well of Urd beneath one of the roots of Yggdrasil. Also, a dragon, Nidhoggr gnawed at the roots of Yggdrasil, which could reference back to either Deathwing or Archimonde. These parallels only apply to Nordrassil, the "true" World Tree, and not Teldrassil, the "false" one. (The idea of a beast gnawing at the roots may have some sort of connection to Yogg-Saron and Vordrassil as well.) Media Video References See also * ... External links pl:World Tree Category:Lore Category:Trees Category:Night elves